


Something More Permanent

by reeby10



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Alpha Hartley Rathaway, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Future Mpreg, Heat Sex, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Cisco Ramon, POV Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, belly bulge, surprise heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: “So about what we talked about last time…” Harry said, coming up on Cisco’s other side and wrapping his arms around his waist. “Do you still want that?”





	Something More Permanent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



Harry was the first one to notice when Cisco started to go into heat. He could smell the sweetness as soon as he walked into the lab, a subtle tang in the air that hadn’t been there before he went to get coffees for them. It made his mouth water, pants tightening as he remembered what this heat meant.

He left the coffees on the first table he passed, coming up behind Cisco and sticking his nose into the crook of the other man’s neck, inhaling deeply. Yes, there it was. He was certain that by the time they left for the night, Cisco would be on the edge of a full fledged heat.

“Is there a reason you’re interrupting my work?” Cisco asked, the annoyance in his words bellied by the way he leaned into Harry’s body. “Other than that you’re just a jackass, I mean.”

Harry took one last sniff of Cisco’s alluring scent before stepping back to retrieve the coffees. He wondered for a moment if he should tell Cisco what was going on, but decided it would be more amusing to see how long it took Cisco to figure it out himself.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said, smirking at the annoyed frown he received.

He handed Cisco his coffee and headed over to his own side of the lab. He needed to text Hartley and warn him that they were going to have a busy night. And a busy few days as well hopefully. He was looking forward to it.

——————————

They got home just a few minutes before Hartley. Cisco hadn’t figured out what was going on yet somehow, which had Harry shaking his head in fond exasperation when Cisco asked again. As soon as Hartley walked in the door, nostrils flaring at the scent of omega in heat, Cisco seemed to realize what Harry had noticed hours before.

“I’m in heat!” Cisco exclaimed, cheeks flushing red as both Harry and Hartley burst into laughter. “Stop it, assholes, you know it’s hard for me to tell.”

“Obviously,” Hartley said, nuzzling against Cisco’s temple.

Cisco rolled his eyes, but Harry could tell he was pleased by the attention. The younger man always got extra affectionate during his heats, not that he wasn’t affectionate enough in his own way. The rest of the team sometimes wondered about the dynamic between the three of them, but it worked for them somehow.

“So about what we talked about last time…” Harry said, coming up on Cisco’s other side and wrapping his arms around his waist. “Do you still want that?”

He could see Cisco’s eyes dilate as he remembered exactly what they’d talked about during his last heat. The pheromones in the room seemed to double, omega and alpha scents entwining in a way that left Harry hard and aching in his pants. He was sure Hartley wasn’t any better off.

“Yes!” Cisco exclaimed, eyes bright. “I want that. A lot. If you two still do.”

Harry and Hartley locked eyes over Cisco’s head, and Harry could practically feel the excitement coming from the other alpha. None of them had talked about it since Cisco’s last heat, but he was positive Hartley had been thinking about it as much as he had. Some might even say he was a little obsessed with the idea.

“Of course we do,” Harry replied. He leaned in to capture Cisco’s lips in a burning hot kiss, then pulled away, grinning a little when Cisco tried to follow. “Bedroom?”

By the time they made it to the bedroom, they were mostly naked, clothes strewn from the living room all the way down the hallway to their bedroom. Cisco’s omega scent was more powerful than ever and underneath it, Harry could smell the beginnings of slick. His mouth was practically watering at the intoxicating smell of it.

Cisco crawled up on the bed, shaking his ass in a way he probably thought was enticing. It was, but Harry would never say so. Wouldn’t want Cisco’s ego to get too inflated. Harry and Hartley got up on the bed on either side of Cisco. Hartley moved in first, taking Cisco’s face in his hands and kissing him. Harry hand drifted down to his dick, stroking lazily as he watched them kiss. It was a good view, but he was looking forward to the main event.

He crawled around to Cisco’s ass, lightly trailing a hand along the younger man’s flank, making him tremble. Slick was already dripping down the back of Cisco’s thighs and Harry slid a finger through it, following the trail up to slip his finger into Cisco’s ass. There was barely any resistance so he slipped in another finger, then another, until Cisco groaned into Hartley’s mouth.

“Ready, baby?” Harry asked, petting Cisco’s hip with his clean hand.

Cisco nodded and Harry lined himself up, pushing in with a grunt. It was gloriously hot and slick inside the omega, and he couldn’t help the way his hips immediately began to thrust. Cisco seemed to be enjoying it as well, making pleased sounds as Hartley began kissing down his throat and chest.

“He fucking you good, Cisco?” Hartley asked, coming up for a breather. He grinned as Cisco nodded frantically, eyes glazed with his heat and the feel of Harry’s growing knot pulling at the tender rim of his hole with every thrust. “He’s going to fuck some pups into your belly. Are you ready for that?”

“Yessss,” Cisco moaned, and Harry felt the delicious clench as Cisco came untouched. Hartley silenced the high whine he made with a kiss.

Harry tried to keep his thrusts even, but the mix of omega pheromones and Cisco’s ass gripping him for all he was worth and the knowledge that this heat was all about getting their omega pregnant was too much. He came with a grunt of deep, animalistic satisfaction, feeling his knot inflate completely, locking inside that wonderful heat as he pumped Cisco full of come. He put a hand around to pet at Cisco’s belly, moaning a little when he could feel it filling out a little already. Soon that would be something more permanent. They were all looking forward to that.

Finally, his knot went down enough for him to slide out. He was careful to tilt Cisco’s hips down as he pulled away, not wanting the come to slip out. A little dribbled out anyway, trailing down the back of Cisco’s thigh and leaving his hole even more glistening. If Harry could get it up again so soon, the sight of that would surely do it.

“Finally done?” Hartley asked, already pushing around to get where Harry had been.

Harry moved, rolling his eyes in fond exasperation. Despite how well their relationship worked normally, he knew Hartley sometimes felt at odds as the younger alpha. Usually Harry would have a snappy comeback ready to go, but today was different. Today they were working together to get Cisco pregnant, and he didn’t want to distract from that.

Cisco let out a deep sigh as Hartley slipped inside his still stretched ass, dropping his front down lower to get a better angle. Hartley set up a punishing rhythm and Harry could only watch, arousal beginning to stir once more deep in his gut. He always loved watching Cisco get fucked hard.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Cisco?” Harry asked, dropping a kiss onto the ball of Cisco’s shoulder. He ran a hand down the omega’s trembling back, soothing and scenting. “Are you imagining how much better it will be once we’ve got you pregnant? I am.”

He thought he heard a muffled groan from Cisco, face buried firmly in the comforter below him. They’d talked in depth about this after Cisco’s last heat, the omega’s face flushed red the whole time as he told his alphas how much he wanted to carry their pups. Thankfully they were as enthusiastic toward the idea as he was. Harry particularly hadn’t thought he’d have this chance for a second family, so he was going to make the most of it.

“I think I’m almost-” Hartley panted out, and Harry turned just in time to see the other alpha’s face as he came.

Cisco whimpered as Hartley’s knot caught, coming untouched for the second time that night. It wasn’t exactly usual for him, but Harry supposed these were extenuating circumstances. Cisco’s heat and the prospect of him pregnant with one or both of their pups was really doing it for all of them.

By the time Hartley pulled own, trailing mixed come and slick down the back of Cisco’s thighs to pool on the bed, Harry was fully hard again. He could feel the hunger building in him to fuck Cisco again, to make sure his seed took. Cisco could take some more, he was sure, and Hartley always had a quick refractory period.

Perhaps this time they’d fuck Cisco together.

——————————

Later, much later, they lay in an exhausted pile, limbs intertwined and sweat cooling on their bodies. Cisco ran a hand over his stomach, bulging even more now with how much come they’d put in him, plugged up tight to ensure conception. Harry had to admit that it was a very attractive look, and it made him wish he was capable of getting hard again tonight. But there was always tomorrow.

“Do you think it took?” Cisco asked softly, cheeks flushing a delicious shade of red.

Harry pressed a kiss to the side of his neck, right over his scent gland, and reached out to intertwined his fingers with Hartley’s over Cisco’s belly. “I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
